


Château de Chambord Convoy

by lirin



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Another war is coming.





	Château de Chambord Convoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/gifts).



War is coming. Another World War, this time caused by humans’ choices, not Ares’ machinations.

Diana is weary of men’s wars. She will not fight. But she will not ignore the good that humanity also possesses. The Louvre is full of it. She walks through the museum one last time, staring at the art and all it communicates of men’s passions. She takes a breath, then turns to the workmen behind her.

“Everything in this room goes on the first truck,” she says. “Pack them carefully. These statues are older than you are.”

Perhaps some are even older than she.


End file.
